1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures, such as tents. more particularly, the present invention relates to a tent, including a frame constructed of formable members, so that the tent is instantaneously self-erecting from its stored configuration, and can easily be restored to its storage configuration.
2. General Background
Tents and other such portable shelters are quite wide-spread in use, both on a recreational level and for use in practical applications such as the military. Due to the nature in which tents are utilized, a tent must be light-weight, strong, and yet able to withstand the forces of nature once it is erected. One constant problem, even with modern day tents, is the manner in which the tent must be erected, since the tent framework itself, even in the present state of the art, it in most cases separate and apart from the fabric covering of the tent, and therefore must be erected independently so that the tent fabric may be supported by the framework. Because of the nature of this interdependence, the erection of most tents is a time-consuming and tedious task, which is difficult to accomplish under certain inclement weather conditions, or during the dark hours.
Therefore, there is a growing need for a tent structure or the like which is quick and easy to erect, yet provides a substantial structure which can utilized as a tent in a very short time.
Several patents have been found in a search of the art, which are pertinent to the present invention. These patents are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,161 issued to Norman, entitled "Portable Structure", relates to a tent having a single continuous loop, in the preferred embodiment, which is springy in nature, and can be a flat spring steel stock and forms the shape in the open position generally corresponding to the periphery of a saddle. The frame is therefore draped in the tent fabric, and may be folded up into the closed position to form a ring formation storage. Upon unfolding, the ring springs into the "saddle" shape, with the upper portions of the ring serving as the ends of the tent. The tent is then secured at the four lower corners through pegs, and serves as a functional tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,463 also issued to Norman, entitled "Portable Structure", likewise teaches the use of a continuous loop of spring steel, forming the basis of the framework of the tent, however, with the spring steel formed in the formation of a figure "8", with the central portion of the figure "8" serving as the apex of the tent, and the loops of the "8" extending down to form the side base of the tent. That closed figure "8" is then draped in tent fabric, and like the former patent, when in the open position the figure "8" serves as the framework supporting the tent; also four corners of the tent are then pegged down to form the structure.
On both of these patents, it is required in each case that the final tent product be secured to the ground at the four corners, since neither patents teach the use of a base member for support as the base of the tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,667 issued to Miller, entitled "Self Erecting Tent", also teaches the use of a self-erecting tent which has a closed loop, having the length of the loop traveling along the base of the tent, and the two ends of the loop extending upward to form the two rear and front entrances of the tent. As with the former patents, this particular framework is a closed loop, and can be stored away by deformation of the closed loop into circular portions for a substantially flat storage configuration. This particular patent, like the former two patents, likewise fails to teach the use of a base member which is continuous around the tent for forming the base of the tent, and yet allowing the tent to be of a height where one can move about in the upright position.
The following list are other patents found in the search which may be pertinent:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 4,605,029 Russell "Self-Supporting Outdoor Sleeping System" 4,585,020 Masuda "Self-Contained Tent" 4,058,133 Barr "Self-Contained Tent Assembly" 2,864,388 Oliver "Self-Erecting Tent" 2,864,390 Oliver "Self-Erecting Tent" ______________________________________